caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Changeling
Source Material While CtD's "Isle of the Mighty" sourcebook had several chapters devoted to Wales, this chronicle uses very little material from there: don't expect most of the people, places and plots mentioned there to be in the Caerleon chronicle. Some events mentioned in Dark Ages Fae including the "War of Silver & Iron" have been incorporated into Caerleon's metaplot. For a list of useful CtD books and web resources, please go here. The Kingdom of Cymru Before the Resurgence in late July 1969, House Scathach and notable commoners shared the freeholds of Cymru, having their own feudalism society for the governance of the nation and its five ancient principalities. Then came the Beltaine Massacre. Inside of Cymru's borders, the established Scathach nobles fought side-by-side with the commoners against four invading Sidhe Houses (3 Seelie, 1 Unseelie). Many local prodigals, most notably the Garou, got entrenched in the battle. The commoners had not fared as well in Cymru as they had in Concordia and many other realms. By the time the Treaty of Accord was signed in 1974, most of the territory in Gwent except for Torfaen had fallen to "the Arcadians". . King Kendall Sawyl Llewellyn ap Gwydion took up official residence of Castle Abergwyngregyn in May of 1974. In their own private treaty, the Arcadians divided up Cymru into a traditional six principalities, giving much of Anglesey to nobles of the other houses (who only served minor roles in the Accordance War for Cymru) to hold as vassals of Gwynedd and the King. The rest was divided so that each principle House gained control of a principality with Gwent being given to House Scathach under the terms of High King David's Treaty of Accord. The Death of Prince Owain ap Scathach of Gwent In the spring of 1992, Prince Owain ap Scathach and his retainers went missing during a hunt. It only took days for the already factionalized principality to explode into war that lasted for two years before King Kendall was able to broker a peace. House Scathach had taken heavy losses: the Arcadian nobles had once again involved the prodigals, most namely the werewolves. The Treaty of Monmothshire, signed in December of 1993 gave four of Gwent's duchies to the Arcadia's with Torfaen declared a Cantrev like Anglesey, with a Lord Regent appointed by King Kendall himself. The King warned the nobles of Gwent that any further hostilities upon Scathach would be "like unto an attack upon me and my sovereignity of you" with a full promise to strike hard upon the culprit's. House Dougal and House Fiona gained the most benefit from the new treaty and House Ailil (who many suspected to be responsible for the death/dissapearance of the Scathach prince) that least. Cymru in 2010 The "War In Concordia" left no discernable mark on the kithain of Cymru. High King David Ardry's brief reign has taken its place in the tales taught to fledges. While other "lost Houses" have made their way to the human world, the prophecized Winter has not yet come- or has already begun. A growing number of kithain in Cymru speculate that the Resurgence actually marked the turning of the Seasons; "Fall" actually began with the Shattering in 1348 and lasted for 750 years. "Winter" started with a Accordance War and things are possibly as dire as they are going to get, so long as glamour can be drawn from humanity- and the prodigals. There's a great deal of debate in the Courts of Cymru about whether humans are producing more or less glamour than they did fifty years ago- and how to encourage (or exploit) them to provide more. Gwent-Glamorgan: The Chronicle Setting Gwent is the primary setting for the Caerleon Chronicles, with the potential for some events or story archs to branch into Glamorgan. Some game resources and pages are devoted exclusively to Gwent; others spread through the entire Southeast region. Changeling Resources Changeling Character Creation -- Becca's amazing Wenchipedia site Kithbook Boggan -- The fan-created resource on Digital Dreaming Glamour's Changeling Resource Site The Right To Dream The Dream Burrow -- A Pooka Resource Site The Changeling Palace -- Resources for Sidhe Caereleon Chronicle Wiki pages for CtD Approved Changeling Characters Changeling Creation Rules VIP Changeling Creation Kiths of Gwent Desmenes of Gwent Freeholds of Gwent Nobles of Gwent Sidhe Houses Dreaming 101 The Escheat of Gwent go to the Main Caerleon Page